Wednesday Evening
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: I was bored and well here you go it's not very good but I'm no writer... OliverLilly
1. Just Go

The sun was setting softly on the ocean that Wednesday evening. Brilliant colors of purple orange swirled the sky making a beautiful picture. Skateboarding down to her house Lilly paused for a look. She had a few minutes to spare till her curfew and they would be spent standing on the sidewalk that connected the beach to her house. Sighing she checked her watch 8:30. Lilly kept moving swaying back and forth along the pavement making a clicking noise whenever she ran over a bump. Pulling up into the garage she found Oliver there sitting in one of the white plastic chairs.

Lilly smiled as she got closer. Good ol' Oliver she laughed as he sat looking off into space. He was deep in thought. "Well, well if it isn't Mr. Smokin' Oken" Lilly giggled walking up over to him plopping down in one of the chairs beside him. "Huh?" he asked looking up "Oh yea" he said turning to look at his feet. "Hey what's up" She asked concern breaking through her carefree voice. "N-Nothing" Oliver sighed leaning back into the chair and staring up at the ceiling. "Uh there must be something if you're at my house and looking very upset" Lilly said frowning. "She's out with him again" Oliver stated bitterly.

"Oh" Lilly said looking down. By 'him' Oliver meant David Clark Miley's current boyfriend. He's tall with sandy blonde hair and the most brilliant blue eyes someone could ever have. Not to mention as Miley puts it "He's a total hottie!" An uncomfortable silence settled over the two old friends. The sky was now a dark navy blue the sun long gone, off for a good night's sleep. "Listen Oliver I know you… well you uh dislike the guy but Miley's so happy with him!" It was a failed attempted to make him feel better but at lest she tried. "I know Lil but I just I really like her ya know" Oliver sighed running his hand through his hair. "I understand" Lilly said without a hint of emotion "I understand more then you'd think" she added quietly to herself. "What was that?" He asked looking back to her his dark chocolate eyes in wonder. "Oh nothing" She smiled weakly.

It was stupid really to be having these thoughts about Oliver. He was her best bud since first grade! When did the butterflies start happening? Or being so giggly whenever he touched her shoulder or gave her a hug, and why oh God why did she always have to blush! She was Lilly Truscott the strong, quirky, hyper blonde always there for her two friends. But now, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It's crazy! Its nuts! But it didn't matter he liked maybe loved Miley. She tried time and time again to pretend she didn't care or wasn't jealous but how could she not, Oliver was a great guy. And now it was their junior year in high school almost a senior! Almost time to graduate and get a life. Lilly needed to get over this little crush. Because that's all it was, a crush… right?

"Hey Lil?" Oliver asked softly breaking her thoughts. "Y-Yeah" She crocked out nervously. Feeling stupid again for thinking of him as more then a friend. "Do" he sighed scratching his neck, a nerves habit she discovered he did only when embarrassed. "Do you think I should tell her?" The question broke her in two. Of course Miley would be thrilled she'd probably through her arms around him and kiss him senseless. She always knew Miley had a thing for Oliver but once again tried to ignore their constant flirting. She was so happy when David came into the picture 'Maybe' she had thought 'maybe I'd get a chance' but along with the rest she'd been wrong. Oliver only thought of her as a friend she'd always just be Lilly to him. The crazed hyper girl who makes him laugh. At this thought she felt tears stink the edges of her eyes. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!' her mind screamed. "Lilly what's wrong?" Oliver questioned looking very much confused. "I-" her voice was so soft that it was barely above a whisper. "I think you should tell her" Smiling weakly Lilly took what was left of her dignity and walked in the house. Before she closed the door she had Oliver shout her name but dismissed it. Walking into the kitchen she felt the tears run down her cheeks.

There was a small note on the counter "Lilly: We went out to pick up groceries be back soon Love, Us" the note read. She let out a sigh glad her parents weren't home to see her cry. Suddenly the back door opened and there stood Oliver with a look of loss on his face. "Lilly I-I don't understand what's wrong did I do something?" He looked at her with sheer sympathy he'd never ever seen Lilly cried not in their eleven year friendship. "Oliver just- just go ok" She sighed walking into the living room. "No!" he shouted surprising himself and her at how loud it was. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you!" Silence once again rang over the two. "I really, really want to be alone right now Oliver so please" her voice stern and sore "please just go." But Oliver being the fool ran after her grabbing her arm and staring her down. "Lilly does this have anything to do with me and Miley?" 'Wow' she silently thought 'I should give the boy more credit he actually figured it out'." No" Lilly answered lamely. "It does, oh Lilly don't worry it won't affect our friendship I promise" He said. 'Then again' Lilly thought 'maybe he's not so bright.'

"Well then what is it?" He said softly still holding her tightly. It was a rush having him hold her so close. It was reality's sick way of laughing at her telling her that this was something she'd never have. "O-Oliver" She couldn't speak he was to close, to close for comfort. It was so tempting looking at his dry slightly pink lips. Her mind was a buzz with strange urges and wants. Suddenly nothing matter here she, Lilly Truscott, was standing right next to Oliver Oken. Leaning in she sighed pretending that it was something he wanted as much as her. She pressed her lips lightly against his. Kissing! She was kissing him and what made it hurt so much to the point of sanity was that he wasn't responding. It was like kissing your hand only your hand probably had more of a reaction of this.

It was strange for him to be honest. He never thought of Lilly like that but yet here she was kissing him. The boy was shocked none the less not knowing how to respond. Lilly pulled away feeling stupid, embarrassed, and humiliated. She turned away from him not wanting to see his disgusted face. It was then that she chocked back a sod holding her herself tightly placing a hand over her mouth. Letting her blonde curls fall in her face. Oliver stood just staring at her. Lilly was his best friend since first grade when did these mature feelings start happening? But then again how could he have missed it. He had noticed a change in their relationship a few years back. But had it been going on that long? All he knew was that there they were standing in her dark living room. She had turned from him and was now crying quietly to herself. What's a guy to do?

It was then that Oliver got a good look at her. Lilly's blonde hair running toward the middle of her back slightly curled. He remembered the one day she stopped straightening it he had told it looked better that way, and ever since that's what she did. Kept it natural. She had a very petite form and an hour glass curve to her body; it would make any guy drool. So why hadn't he paid any attention to the fact that she wasn't the same girl back in elementary school. She was beautiful that he'd always known but then why all of a sudden was he nervous. Feeling a warm sensation run through his body. The thought hit him abruptly. He, Oliver Oken, wanted to kiss her. He was in a daze feeling strange yet giddy. He wanted to grab her and show her what a real kiss was, but it was then, when he came out of his daydream, that he realized she was gone. "Lilly" His voice sounded foreign to him. "Lilly where are you?" Walking down the hall to her bedroom he found her.

She was sitting on the floor wiping away tears with her frail hand. "Lilly" He breathed she looked up only to cringe and look away. Oliver walked swiftly over to her and wrapped his arm around her. Leaning in hungrily for her lips. They crashed together melting into one another. Shocked at first Lilly hesitated but soon followed. Kissing was an interesting thing for the two very old friends, neither thought it could feel and taste this good. She had the familiar taste to strawberries and cream, sweet and fulfilling. While he on the other hand was like eating dark, dark chocolate, addictive and mouth watering. Pulling apart the two blushed profoundly Lilly scooted away from him only to have Oliver crawl closer. The two just sat staring at each other; a wave of realization hit them. What now? Was on both of their minds. What now?


	2. I thought we were

Just a before thought: Thank-you so much to you guys who read my first chapter to be honest I never thought anyone would like it. I was sitting at my computer listening to a few of my favorite bands (Iron and Wine, Fiona Apple a song by Apple called "Sick in the Head" is pretty good if anyone cares) when I typed this all up in one sitting. Hope you like…

It seemed almost a blur for the two. Just standing there looking at one another mouths wide open. Running the kiss over and over in her head Lilly felt dizzy. It was then that the front door opened and the laughing voices of her parents rang through the house. "Lilly!" She heard her mother shouting "Hun we're back!" Quickly standing Lilly ran out of the bedroom with Oliver hot on her tail. "Oh Oliver!" Mr. Truscott exclaimed looking down out of his glasses groceries in arms. "What a surprise" Mrs. Truscott smiled warmly "Would you like to stay for dinner dear?" She asked again smiling as Mr. Truscott began unloading the rest of the groceries. Oliver looked from Lilly to her parents nervously. "Um n-no" Lilly said finally speaking "He just came over to look over an assignment but now he's gotta go right Oken" she smiled weakly punching him playfully in the arm. "Y-Yeah" Oliver said joining in on the story and walking to the door. "B-Better get home my mom's probably worried sick!" He laughed then turning to Lilly looking at her "See-ya at school Lil" And with that Oliver was gone running out the door breathing out in large proportions. Letting out a breath as well Lilly turned to her parents smiling. "So what'd you buy?" She asked walking over.

The rest of the evening at Lilly's house was spent laughing over what goofballs her parents are. When out together in public the two often acted like crazed teenagers in love. And of course for the adults drinking wine while Lilly stuck to pop just staring at her parents hoping one day she could be just as happy. Meanwhile somewhere down the rode Oliver sat in his room. Just thinking of Lilly and what an amazing kisser she was and how he couldn't wait to do it again. It was the morning sun streaming through her window that woke her up that morning. Letting out a large groan she sat up stretching out on her bed like a cat. Looking at the alarm clock it flashed in bright green numbers 6:30 over and over.

"So tired" She grumbled walking almost like a zombie in a horror movie to her small bathroom. "Lilly!" she heard her name being shouted a little too cheery from down the hall. "Muhmm" Lilly responded walking out into the kitchen to find her parents sitting at the table. Her father, already in his suit ready to run off and teach a bunch of fifth graders unwanted history, was sipping his coffee and reading the 'Daily News Journal'. While her mother sat staring at her smiling warmly. "Hey babe good morning!" She greeted. "That's an oxymoron" Muttered Lilly under her breath. "Dad? Do you think maybe possible I could have just a little bitty sip of that wonderful smelling hyper making coffee?" Lilly said smiling sweetly. "Sure" He chuckled softly and handing it over. "You're my hero!" Shouted Lilly chugging it down.

Feeling the warm sensation spread through her body she grinned feeling perky and wide awake. "Say mom" Lilly asked pouring a bowl of Froot Loops. "How's Mr. Brown's thing coming?" Her mother suddenly laughed and started waving her arms around while telling the story of Mr. Brown, her favorite author at her small publishing house. "I tell you dear this man writes like a God but he can't spell to save his life". After a quick bowl of cereal Lilly ran off to shower. Turning the water on extra hot she stepped in. Wondering all the same how she was supposed to act around him? Could she kiss him? No, no but maybe he would say it was all a mistake and not want to be her friend again? Feeling a sharp pang in her gut she quickly pulled the shower curtain back and wrapped a green towel around herself. Turning to face the mirror she wiped the steam away. It was then that a thought she had been dreading to think about hit her. 'What would Miley think?' Would she be mad or just…just what? Lily's mind was blank once again has she finished getting ready.

Sitting on the old wooden bench Oliver sighed running his fingers through his wild hair. 'She'd be here soon' was all that was on his mind. He was waiting as always for the two girls that stole his heat to go to school. Lilly. The name fitted her in a way. Quirky and loveable. She was just so... different and…well so pretty. A dazed look come on his face all he saw was her very long blonde hair and pink shiny lips. Inwardly drooling he leaned back on the bench. "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly" he let the name roll off his tongue. It was then that he heard the distant sound of a skateboard clinking on the old cracked pavement. 'Oh God oh God here she comes'.

Lilly swayed on the sidewalk, nervously twisting her sweaty hands together. 'Oh God, oh God' was the only think she was screaming in her head. "Just be cool pretend it never happened be cool" She told herself as she slowly made her way toward him. A faint blush crept over her cheeks and butterflies danced in her stomach. 'He was wearing the shirt!' Her mind was alive and glazed. It was the shirt she bought for him for his birthday. A Dark green polo shirt. "Morning" He greeted shyly as she pulled up stepping off the skateboard. "Hi" Her voice soft. "So…" He began. "So…?" She mocked. "Lilly I-I want to say that I-" but as soon as the words left his mouth the two heard someone yell behind them in a long southern drawl "Hey y'all!" Miley ran over smiling grandly at the two. "So y'all ready for another day of boring Mrs. Gunter!" Miley giggled adjusting the strap of her purse. "Yeah…" the two murmured still blushing. "What's up with y'all?" Miley asked raising an eyebrow. "N-Nothing!" Oliver squeaked. "Just kinda sleepy" Lilly said pretending to yawn.

The school day went by so very, very slowly the teachers droned on and on. Lilly's day in other words was bore. Her favorite blue pen ran out of ink in second period right when they were taking notes and Amber and Ashley would not stop being well Amber and Ashley. The three friends only had one class together: sixth period English with Mrs. Gunter an old hag of a teacher as Oliver kindly puts it. The late bell rang just as Lilly rushed into the classroom breathing heavily, her locker once again refused to open. Taking a seat right behind Miley she sighed realizing that Oliver was sitting right next to her. He smiled shyly at her and she blushed. 'Stop it!' her mind screamed 'Play it cool!' "Good afternoon class" Mrs. Gunter's stern and low voice filled the room.

The rest of class Lilly couldn't concentrate they were taking notes on grammar or something but her mind drifted to Oliver. Here he was sitting next to her taking notes but every once in a while he'd look up and stare at her. They'd meet each other's eyes then blush and look away. It was a childish game the played but it was one neither wanted to give it up. Miley was oblivious to it all she was focusing on the task at hand and besides she sat up front. A bell singled, the day was over. The class that was quiet mere minutes before was now alive filled with shouts and laughs. "Wow that was boring" Sighed Miley opening her locker and shoving textbooks in it. "Haha yeah" Lilly laughed nervously staring at Oliver "boring". "Say y'all wanna come over my house and study for the test?" Miley smiled. "What test?" exclaimed Oliver jumping up. This action made both Lilly and Miley giggle. "Weren't you listening" laughed Miley "evil Gunter is giving us a test next Monday on Hemingway… didn't you two take notes?" Both Lilly and Oliver shook their heads in shame. "Well how about we plan a study date us three at my house this weekend I'll get some junk food and you two bring your books it'll be fun I promise" Miley said smiling at the two. Walking out of the school building Miley flipped out her cell phone and began texting her dad. "Well I need to go big concert tonight! Hey Lilly you wanna go?" Lilly frowned "Sorry Miley I've got so much homework in math tonight honors is such a pain!" Miley nodded smiling softly "Alright then I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then" Walking away slowly Miley couldn't help but feel like something was up with those two.

Lilly placed her skateboard gently on the ground then turned to Oliver who took a sudden interest in his shoes. "So uh umm Oken you ok?" Lilly asked trying to brighten the mood but once again her brilliant plan didn't work. "Come on" Oliver said "let's go somewhere where we can talk" Following him he took her to a shady spot under a huge oak tree. "Ok" He said voice shaky. "Listen Oliver if you're going to pull the whole 'it was a mistake' crap on me then fine I'll say it first- it was a mistake and I'm sorry it ever happened!" Lilly shouted. It was uncertain to her why she busted like that. She just couldn't take it! She wanted it to be the way it was: Nervous and crazy fee. "B-But do you really feel that way" Oliver whispered.

"Sure" Lilly said crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you uh we well liked one another but I guess I was wrong" Oliver said starting to walk off. Then it hit her. He liked her he did! He just said he did. Quickly she ran after him only to grab his shoulders and crash her lips with his. Oliver couldn't think straight. One second she liked him then the next she doesn't but the worry had soon vanished when he felt her moist, sweet strawberry lips on his. The world made sense again.


	3. Home Life

Well once again I praise my reader's thank-you I enjoy your words of encouragement. In this chapter I wanted to have more of a background story on the kid's parents I mean no one really ever talks about them so I thought what the hell I'll give it a go! This chapter is very short because I didn't want to get into anything big yet that's coming up soon at the weekend studying section at Miley's house

…………….

It was around 4:00 when Oliver reached his front door. Walking in hoping no one heard him he quietly shut the door creeping into kitchen only to be attacked by his lovely mother. "Where were you?" She shrieked standing and running toward him. Grabbing him fiercely she held his head to her chest as she swore and cried. "I didn't know where you went I got home and you weren't here I swear if you ever do that again I'll kill you!" Laughing Oliver nodded "Sorry I lost track of time Lilly and I" He blushed and coughed while adding hastily "well we lost track of time". The swinging kitchen door burst open to revile a small girl with honey brown pigtails in a yellow jumper. The girl squealed with delight "Ollie! Ollie!" She giggled. Oliver turned to her and picked her up and began twirling her around. "Hey Kit Kat! How was Pre School?"

The small girl giggled as he put her down "It was great! I made new friend!" She smiled. "Now horsey back ride Ollie horsey back ride!" Kat demanded. "Sure thing Kat" He picked her up in one swift movement and the two bounced around the house till the front door opened and a booming voice shouted "Hey baby!" A tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes stepped into the house. Oliver put Kat down and walked over to him. The tall man gave Oliver a sly smile and stuck out his large hand "Oliver" he said. "Harold" Oliver said shaking his hand and then watched him walk over to his mother and kiss her cheek and whisper something in her ear to make her laugh.

Oliver sighed it had been five years but he was still getting use to his step father, and sister. His mother met Harold a little while after his parents divorce. Then after a year of dating they got married and had Katherine, Kat for short. Oliver thought it was a little fast but him mom was happy and that's all that mattered. "Ollie" Kat said pulling on his shirt "Ollie horsey ride". The small girl gave him puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip and well how could he refuse that.

Lilly got home from school to find her dad sitting in his office typing up a new lesson plan. "Hey pops how was today" Looking up from the computer Greg Truscott sighed and took off his glasses. "Those kids are impossible Lil". He leaned back in his chair and stared off into space. It was then that Lilly got a good look at her father. A man with dark brown hair now slightly graying. He had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth and a scar running from his cheek to his jaw. Back in high school him and a couple of his buddies got a little too drunk. And went out for a drive only to crash they were lucky to have survived. Her father, in Lilly's opinion had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen they were the same as hers only his seemed to reflect the ocean while hers as her mother often said looked like the sky.

He looked over at her "What? What is it babe?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh nothing daddy-o just thinking" Lilly laughed. "Hey where are my two favorite people!" A voice shouted from the living room. "In here pussycat" Her father chucked. At this her mother came running in. Her blonde hair in what looked like use to be a tight bun but now there were fallen strands running into her brown eyes. "Well now I haven't been called pussycat in a long time Mr. Truscott?" Her mother Jane smirked. "Oh really Mrs. Truscott" Greg purred as they leaned in to kiss. "Oh come on you two I'm standing right here!" Shouting Lilly seeing enough of her parent's flirting back and fourth.

"Sorry baby girl I just can't help myself I mean" Jane at that pinched her husband's cheek "How can I resist something this cute" She giggled. Lilly sighed smiling as she walked out of the room leaving her parents to themselves. She walked in her room shutting the door softly behind her. Reaching for her school bag she dumped all of her math homework out on the floor and began to sort through it.

Oliver lay on his bed that night just thinking. His history homework left on his desk long forgotten. After giving Kat her billionth 'horsey back ride' is body ached for sleep. His clock flashed eleven thirty over and over in dark red numbers. Getting frustrated he sighed and rolled over waiting and begging for sleep. But his was alive and filled with thoughts of a certain blonde haired girl.


	4. You Blew it Kids

And I'm back! Ok so after two cans of Mountain Dew and a long phone call from my friend I'm feeling a tad creative

………….

For Miley Steward it was a strange feeling knowing your two best friends were up to something. She could see it in their eyes. And when Lilly declined her offer of going to a concert ha well she knew for sure then. She didn't understand they were her best friends why couldn't they tell her? It made her stomach twist and tighten maybe they didn't like her anymore! Maybe keeping her secret was just too much responsibility! Sighing Miley walked out of her house to go met Oliver and Lilly and then walk to school together. Maybe they'll be better today she thought getting closer to where she could see them standing laughing and talking maybe they'll be better. Through the course of the day things had gotten better. The three friends were laughing, cracking jokes and making fun of each other. But something weird was going on between Lilly and Oliver were they …no impossible they couldn't be… flirting could they?

For Lilly the day zoomed by both her and Oliver were on good terms. Before Miley had shown up he gave her a quick kiss on the lips lingering there only to pull away and have the two laugh. At the end of the day the three friends began walking home. "So you two ready for the study section tonight at my house?" Miley asked. "Oh yea" Oliver beamed "I haven't even begun to study so be prepared to hours tutoring me!" After Miley stepped into her house Oliver and Lilly walked a little ways away making sure no one saw them when Oliver grabbed her. Pushing her against a tree Oliver captured her lips. "Oliver" squealed Lilly shocked at the sudden gesture. "What?" He groaned against her neck making Lilly shiver. "Believe me I've been craving your lips all day" He said before dipping in again and warping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

She took no time at to respond to the kiss. Trying to deepen it Oliver licked her bottom lip eagerly. Lilly greatfully answered it by opening her mouth slightly letting him in. "I" kiss "have to" kiss "be home soon" Lilly gasped between each tongue tango. Growling Oliver wined "But why this is fun and we'll be at Miley's house tonight and there's no way we'll be able to kiss there". He slowly began to venture down her creamy colored neck leaving a trail of kisses "A little longer" He whispered in her ear making Lilly's keens wobble. It was a long time before the two teens got home. It was a mad dash home to grab textbooks and then to Miley's house. Where they were greeted by Jackson who as off on another 'hot date'.

"Hey y'all" Miley said excitedly as she took their hands and dragged them upstairs to her room. "Alright so I divided it all up into categories ya know like special dates and years" Miley explained. "Wow you're the best Miley I don't know how I'd survive without you!" Lilly shouted giving her a giant bear hug. "Oh it was nothin' Lil although you two do know you owe me big time by not taking notes and me letting you copy mine" Miley said while laughing. Several hours and two full bags of M&M's later the three sat in a circle during a heated game of review. "Ok Lilly with this point you'll be the champ: What is Ernest Hemingway's classic book?" Lilly say deep in thought she knew this she did it was something with a bout no, no arrg! What was it! "Man I don't know" Lilly groaned falling backwards. "Ok Oliver if you answer this correctly then you are the champ" Miley said in her best show time host voice. "That one is easy it's 'The Old Man and the Sea' a twentieth-century classic" Oliver beamed proudly. "And you are winner!" Shouted Miley throwing the quiz cards up in the air. "What?" Yelled Lilly sitting up straight. "This brain dead monkey beat me?" She screeched. "My, my temper, temper kitty cat" Oliver purred seductively. Lilly blushed profoundly at this giving her the look of a tomato and Miley's eyebrow shot up into her hair line. "Excuse me?" Miley said looking suggestively at the two. "Ha good one Oken you're a kidder" Lilly laughed weakly praying for once her lies worked. Oliver's hand clasped over his mouth "Errr.. Ha yea I'm just Mr. Funny Funny" He said through his hand. "Ok you two are so freaking me out right now but I need to run downstairs to grab some soda y'all want some" Miley said standing and stretching. "Sure" the two said in unison. Walking out of room both Lilly and Oliver let out a breath. "God Oliver you almost blew it!" Lilly hissed.

"But I didn't kitty" He smirked scrawling closer to her. "I guess not" She smiled. At that Oliver pulled her up into his lap where both had thought would be a quick kiss turned into something else all together. Kissing her fiercely Oliver moaned slightly into her mouth at that Lilly started a steamy path of kisses and small bites along his collarbone up to his ear. Where she'd nibble gentle, "Damn Lilly" She heard him breath out. Lilly giggled. "Ah two can play at that game" Oliver said suddenly flipping her over to where he was on top of her. The two laid kissing heatedly on Miley's floor rug that Lilly had knitted for her last year it was all so wrong but neither seemed to care. They didn't however till they heard someone shout in a long southern drawl "What are y'all two doing!"


	5. Loving Her

I'm back sorry I've been gone so long I've been helping my mom teach a summer school art thingy it was fun but anyway now that I have time I'm updating it kinda sucks so just bare with me. Enjoy

…………..

Thump. Thump. Thump. The three soda pops Miley had gotten from the kitchen now lay long forgotten on the floor. Her two best let me repeat best friends were currently making out in the middle of her room. Oliver's hands were traveling up Lilly's shirt and everywhere at once while Lilly kept her hands tight in his messy brown hair. Miley suddenly felt sick she wanted to scream and tear them apart but instead all she could choke out was "What are y'all two doing?" Like lighting the two separated with faces flushed and lips swollen. Miley stared at the two as if she didn't know them a hurt and pain expression was plastered across her face. "I-I just… what?" Her voice was soft and hollow. Lilly stared at her with a lost look not knowing how to respond. She looked to Oliver hoping for answers but his face was white as snow. Wiping around Miley ran out of the room. A rush hit Lilly as she stood and shouted Miley's name following her downstairs not even looking back at Oliver who was too shocked to move.

"Miley!" Lilly shouted "Please let me explain!" Grabbing her arm Lilly stopped her only to see hot salty tears running wildly out of the corners of her eyes. "Let you explain what exactly!" Miley spat throwing daggers at Lilly with her eyes. "I-I well you see" Once again Lilly's mind was blank what was there to explain what was there to debate. "How long!" Demanded Miley "How long has this- this thing with you two been going on!" Lilly stared at the ground "Since Wednesday" She spoke softly "Wednesday evening." Miley glared at her before she spoke again. "Who else knows? Huh? Who? Does my dad know? What about Jackson or even better what about Ashley and Amber since they seem to know everything!" Lilly was taken back at how the words she spoke dripped with venom and bitter sarcasm. "No one knew" Lilly said feeling her temper begin to flare. "I can't believe you two I just can't!" Groaned Miley as she put her hands on her hips. It was then that it happened, Lilly snapped. "You know what Miley!" She barked throwing her hands up in the air. "It seems I can do nothing to please you! What did you want me to do skip over here merrily and giggle with you telling you that Oliver kissed me?" Miley looked at her and frowned. "YES! I would have liked to know what happened!" Lilly snorted "Oh please Miley I was actually considering your feelings I know you like Oliver-" Miley cut in "I don't know what you talking about" She said crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Lilly just stared at her eyes crossed with flaming anger. "Why do you have to act like this!" she shouted. "Like what Lilly?" Miley threw back. "Like a- like a spoiled brat!" The words flew out of Lilly's mouth before she knew it. Her entire body, mind and soul were screaming at her to stop but she was driven to finish her rant. "I mean you have EVERYTHING why? Why couldn't you let me have this one thing?" Lilly wined. "I have everything?" Miley laughed "Me? Oh suga you must be jokin'" Her southern twang breaking through each word. Lilly stood her ground as she shot back "What about David?" Miley looked away. "I thought you liked him? What happened? This isn't fair to him!" Miley looked to Lilly and spoke again "It is none of your business how David and I are doing!" "Why not" Lilly asked softly "I-I'm your best friend we can- we can fix this Miley" Miley looked at Lilly with disgust "Your not my friend" Tears were streaming down Miley's face "I-I h-hate you" The words stung Lilly she felt empty and hurt, like someone just slapped her across the face. "Get out of my house!" Roared Miley. "Fine!" Lilly spat opening the door and slamming it behind her.

Lilly Truscott being the type of person she is waited till she was almost half way home before she broke down. Loud miserable sobs choked and filled her lungs and throat. Of a lost friendship and hope at love. It was a sight to see for any later night walker. A beautiful blonde hair girl laying in the grass crying in the moonlight. But it was done the secret out. Meanwhile Miley looked to the stairs. Oliver. She walked up to her room breathing deeply and wiping the tears away. Her make-up was long ruined and she hated to think what her reflection looked like. Looking in the room she found him sitting on the edge of the bed face buried in his hands. "Oliver" Her voice was cold and hard. "Miley" He suddenly couldn't breath "I heard everything downstairs." Miley walked to him like a predator would its prey. Her face was stone and unreadable. Oliver just stood still wanting to be anywhere but here. "So you know everything now huh?" Miley asked surprisingly keeping calm. "Y-Yes" Oliver said standing quickly. Miley was to close to him he needed to get out the room seemed smaller now and his breath caught up in his throat. Miley did not speak another word as she leaned in and kissed him square on the mouth.

Oliver wanted to laugh at how ironic the whole damned thing was. He was kissing her his so called dream girl so then why was all he could think about was strawberries and long blonde hair. Pulling away he glared at her "Miley I we no this can't happen… Lilly" He spoke Lilly's name so soft as if in a prayer. Miley laughed "Just go ok Oliver I don't feel like talking" And for once he obeyed picking up his books and Lilly's he left without saying another word. Leaving Miley wishing she had a mother to cry with and talk too.

Oliver ran once he reached the outside wanting and needing only one person to talk. Reaching her street he stopped in front of her window.

The light was on and the shades were open. Lilly sat on her bed looking lost and alone. Oliver quickly raced to the window and knocked gentle. Lilly's ears perked at the sudden sound and found Oliver at her window with a pleading look. She slowly got off her bed and opened the window. "What do you want?" She asked. "Lilly" His face with a glowing boyish charm. "I-I just needed to see you make sure you were ok" He reached out to touch her cheek but she flinched and backed away. "Oliver no we can't its over" The words poured from her mouth and made his insides twist and turn in an unpleasant way. "Lilly no we can make it work it'll all be fine in the end you'll see!" His voice cracking slightly. "Oliver leave. Go home get some rest." Lilly said turning away only to have him grab her hand. "Lilly please stay". Shaking her head she cried quietly "It'll never work Miley hates me". Oliver swallowed hard "Lilly I love you. Stay!" It was a cry for help but she felt her knees go weak. "Oliver" Her voice below a whisper "Go" Walking away she closed the window and pulled the shades down. The light went off. It was done and over. Oliver stumbled back catching himself right before he fell. The world suddenly became large and frightening. He felt like a boy again young and alone in a scary world with no one to love. It was then that he made his walk home feeling hot tears run slowly down his cheeks. It was all just so wrong. How could something like this happen all because of one Wednesday night?


	6. After Bite

I've been gone but now I'm back if this stinks I'm sorry. I sort of got bored with my story I think I did to much to fast. This chapter is super duper short because I'm just not in the writing mood if it's stupid and doesn't make any sense… sorry

……………

Falling onto her bed Miley looked to the ceiling. Words could not describe the feeling burning and surging through her veins. It was unlike her completely to scream and lose control. She was always the problem solver, a helping hand. What happened to her? It hurt knowing that they wouldn't have told her. She loved Lilly and Oliver so much they are or were her best friends. Why would she do that to them? Why reunion their chances of being together? Miley's mind was a buzz filled with questions she inwardly groaned and throw her pillow across the room only for it to hit Jackson right in the face. "Whoa! Miles!" He smirked walking through the doorway. "So I heard about that fight" He said sitting down on the bed next to her. "From who?" Miley asked looking out her window. "Dad he told me about it and you know what I think?" He smiled watching her. "What? Huh what dose the all knowing Jackson think?" Miley spat wiping away falling tears. "I think you guys should let it go. Make up go to them and explain and then let them do whatever it is that they want and if their still mad at you after that then they're not the greatest friends you could have." Miley turned to look at her brother there he was dorky absentminded Jackson being well a good older brother. "Thank-you" Was all she could muster up to say. "No problem" Jackson said getting up and walking out the door "Oh and in my opinion I think they are good friends they just made a mistake let it go it'll all turn be alright in the end you'll see"

It was a strange feeling running through Miley as she made her way to Lilly's house that Sunday afternoon one day later after Jackson advice. She took her time thinking and rethinking what she should say. With sweaty palms Miley knocked on Lilly's front door. After the first two her mother opened and smiled. "Morning hun Lilly is in her room she's not feeling well so be careful I don't want you to get whatever it is she has" Nodding Miley made her way slowly to the room. Opening the door she spotted Lilly tucked tightly into her bed. "Go away mom I told you I feel horrible" Lilly complained rolling over to see Miley standing in her doorway. "…Miley" Lilly's voice was low and nervous "What are you doing here?" Walking in and closing the door Miley took a deep breath. "I- I want to apologize" Hands sweating like mad Miley sat on the edge of the bed. Lilly shot up pulling her legs to her letting her blonde curls fall to her face. "I'm sorry Lilly I really am and I know that sorry isn't going to make up for all the mean things I said but I'm hoping we can just start over and…" Miley trailed on and on talking so fast that Lilly could hardly understand. The only thing running through her mind was the fact that Miley wanted their friendship back. Jumping over to her Lilly grabbed onto Miley hugging her like never before. "I'm so, so sorry Miley" Lilly whispered. Miley could only let out the huge breath she had been holding and she knew in the back of her mind it would all turn out alright. True, their friendship would have to be built back together piece by piece but she knew deep down it would all be fine. After a good long talk along with a few scattered tears the girls smiled happy to have a friend. "I think that you need to talk to Oliver" Miley stated firmly as the two girls sat out on the swing set at the park. "No" Lilly said shaking her head "I can't everything is just so messed up with us." Sighing Miley frowned "Lilly you need to it's my fault you two broke it off and I think you two should be with one another." Lilly looked up at Miley, hair loose and blowing in the wind. "What happened with David?" Miley closed her eyes and lifted her head slightly before answering "He and I well we just didn't mix." "Miley what happened?" Lilly sat before her best friend waiting for an answer. "…He cheated on me" Miley said softly. Lilly's eyes budged out and mouth hung open "What! Why? I'm going to kill him!" Lilly growled fists clenched. "No it's ok we just didn't have anything in common I was going to break up with him anyway and to tell the truth that made it easier… but it just hurts" Lilly hugged her again "But why didn't you tell me" Lilly asked. "Because you were acting so weird with Oliver at the time and I just I dunno it was stupid and I'm happy to be rid of him" Miley said smiling weakly. The two sat staring off into space. Watching the younger kids play, laugh and skip. The late afternoon sun was slowly setting clouds were building up and the air smelt and tasted of rain.

After returning home Lilly heard Miley's last words before parting spinning in her head "Talk to him." It was never going to happened! Maybe if she just lay under her covers for the rest of her life problems and worries would just flout away. But her chances of that every happening were like the chances of this rain stopping before midnight. Leaning against her window she stared at her room. It was painted a darker shade of red with a long white bookcase stretching the length of the wall. Her bed was in the corner and small alcove was perfect for her window and window seat that she was currently sitting on. The rain was pouring hard and loud against the glass window. With a sigh she walked to her bed and laid down praying for sleep which didn't come till the rain stopped.11:59.


	7. I Need Love

Annnnd I'm back! Well with French and math homework pilling up and school being hell I had a hard time coming back. So as always if you hate it tell me and I'll try my best to fix it. This is super short but I just needed to throw this out there to drag this story along. But don't worry I'll be back later to put up another chapter I won't leave you guys for as long as I did before. Reviews are oxygen.

……………

Mr. Oken spent his weekend a little differently then the girls did. His time was wasted mopping and around and feeling sorry for himself. And of course depressed none the less. So when the Monday morning sun streamed through his window he could only groan and wish he were dead. Walking to school was a chore. Dragging his feet along the sidewalk wishing he could hear the faint clicks of a skateboard. Oh what he wouldn't give to take back everything and rewind time. But alas no he was stuck in the real world with a problem every young adult does. Love.

Lilly sat through her classes absolutely dreading six period English with Oliver. She hadn't even sorted out her feelings yet! Was she in love with him? True she liked him a lot but love! That was huge and… and a big commitment. But oh the way he smelled and laughed and how he made her feel. "Arrg!" She growled slamming her head on her locker. "Hey you" Miley sighed leaning up against the lockers. "Boy troubles?" She asked as Lily nodded. "Well same here… but he really likes you Lil I'd give it another chance come on" Miley said smiling. "I don't know I'm having second thoughts I mean what if something happens what if I screw it all up?" Lily wined looking down at her shoes. Blonde hair falling in her face

"Lilly!" Miley shouted "That's the point! You never know what's going to happened it could all go wrong and everything blows up in your face!" Lilly gaped at her eyes budging out "Oooor" Miley smiled softly "It could be great." Dragging Lily to class the two sat down. No sign of Oliver anywhere. But just as Lily let out a breath and the late bell rang there he was standing in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late Mrs. Gunter" He said as he made his way to his seat not looking at Lily.

"Alright class today we will discussing the…" And that's as much as Oliver heard before tuning out and staring at Lily who sat across and a few seats up from him. Oh she looked good. He wanted to just run up and kiss her madly. A tap, tap on the shoulder made his daydream cease and Miley's comforting face come into view as she gave him a folded up piece of paper. Opening it quietly he read a cursive note written in purple gel pen.

Hey Ollie met me by the oak tree after school?

Raising his brow Oliver re-read the note. What was going on? Wasn't Miley mad? He could have sworn that she hated him, what after Friday. Scratching his head Oliver wrote back and handed it to Miley while Mrs. Gunter wasn't looking. Miley greed fully opened the note and there in his messy handwriting was written

Okay…

With a triumphed smile Miley's plan was coming into focus. Still smiling Miley began to take notes. Lily on the other hand sat back in her seat, slouching in boredom and utter despair. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Stupid silly boy she loved. Yes, loved. She, Lily Truscott was in love. God help us. The clock ticked away and uneasy feeling settled over her stomach. Ring. Ring. Sweet freedom! The long Monday was over! Standing Lily groaned as she realized that yet again she stepped into a wade of gum. Racing to her locker not to see Oliver she throw books in her backpack and was out the door. But just she started to roll away on her skateboard Miley came running after her. "Hey! Lily wait!" Turning and stopping Lily waited for Miley. "Hey, you and I need to talk meet me under the tree? I've gotta run back to me locker. Forgot my math book but see you there?"

Chewing it over by biting her bottom lip Lily nodded in agreement. "Sure meet you there in a minute" Seeing the wide smile spread over her best bud's face she knew she made the right choice. After watching Miley run back to the school building Lily made her way over to the tree where a lone figure stood off to the side. "Miley that you?" Oliver asked turning only to come face to face with Lily instead. "…Hey you" Lily said nervously not quite meeting his eyes.


	8. Stupid Silly Lovebirds

So sorry readers! My computer crashed yesterday and I've spent all day on the phone with the Dell Company. Not fun.

…………….

Miley stood inside the school building watching from the door window. She was waiting for something to happen but all she could see was the two standing together not talking. "Come on Smoken Oken work it!" Miley cried getting frustrated. "Well someone's looking a little unhappy" A slick voice sound from behind her. Turning Miley came face to face with David. "Get away from me David!" Growled Miley turning away looking back to the window. "Now, now Miley that's not way to greet a boyfriend" He smirked. "You're not my boyfriend" Miley snorted watching him frown. "Well why not?" He asked. "Uh duh! You cheated on me with Whitney Baker" Miley stated angrily. "Come on honey you know it didn't mean anything you're the gal for me." David smiled charmingly. "Get lost loser" Sighed Miley turning away only to have him grab her shoulder gently. "Miley can't we talk about this?" He pleaded and for a split second Miley saw him as she did mouths ago. Sweet and good.

He was the perfect boyfriend. Never taking anything too fast always by her side and his kisses were simply irresistible so what happened? Well little Miss. Baker from New York happened. Shaking her head no he let go and nodded "Well see you around then and just so you know Tennessee I'm sorry" David said walking off. Letting out a shaky breath Miley turned back to the window and saw something shocking. They were fighting! Lily threw her hands up in the air and Oliver was rubbing his temples and looking very upset. "Well, well then I suppose we should all bow down to you then! Mr. I'm Too Good for Anything!" Screamed Lily. It had only taken a few exchanging of hello's before the two began to battle it out.

"I said I was sorry Lily! And besides that you ignored me all day! I mean come on!" Oliver yelled. "I ignored you! Well so did you! You didn't even look at me! You had all weekend to call or talk to me! Why didn't you!" Lily demanded cheeks hot and red. "Oh and what about you? Was your phone broken or your legs? The same goes for you!" Oliver said staring her down. "I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Cried Lily suddenly that it hit Oliver hard in the chest. "Well neither CAN I" Oliver throw back at her. "I hate your stupid polo shirts and your stupid shaggy hair and your stupid lopsided smile! And… and your stupid… stupid…" She trailed of before shouting "You're so stupid!" Lily's hands were clenched into two firm fists and her breath came heavily, she was on fire. "Yea well I hate your stupid skater girl clothes and stupid skate board! I hate your stupid laugh and your stupid jokes! … Your stupid two!" Oliver shot back.

There they stood breathing wildly, faces red with burning and seething anger. Well, before Lily ran up to him and kissed her fiercely on the mouth that is. Pulling away quickly Oliver stood stunned "W-What was that?" He shouted looking bewildered. "It was a kiss stupid" Lily frowned. "You kissed me?" Oliver said looking like a little boy. "… Yea" Lily blushed. "I- what?" Oliver said "I thought you hated me?" Lily looked to her shoes. "I could never hate you Oliver… I love you you idiot" He stood shocked but no one had to tell him twice before Oliver wrapped his arms around her and kissed Lily softly whispering in her ear "I love you too."

Back in the school building Miley jumped up into the air giving a giant "Yeah! I'm brilliant!" she began to do her little happy dance but stopped suddenly when she heard someone laughing from behind. "Man Stewart you sure know how to groove" A boy with dark hair and brown eyes chuckled. "Hey now I'm a wonderful dancer…?" She stopped not remembering his name. "It's Adam" He smiled. "Oh I knew that! You're in my Science class!" Miley said. He nodded "So what's with the little dance number?" He asked. "Oh Oliver and Lily finally came to their senses and are making out in the court yard" Miley stated as if it were an every day ordeal. "Mum-hum…" Smiled Adam "Well that's certainly something to be excited about." Miley laughed as Adam spoke again. "Anyway I wanted to ask you, since you're in my science class, what the homework was. I came in late today and saw you in the hall so I thought why not ask Stewart" Miley raised an eye brow at him. "You can call me Miley you know" She smirked. "Yea well everyone calls you that and I thought I'd better call you something different so you'd remember my name next time" Adam said looking at her devilishly. "Hey I know your name I just had a lot on my mind" Miley confessed.

"Well the homework was on page 234 it's the section reviews, it's not bad I started on it during study hall" Miley explained as Adam nodded. "Thanks. Well I'd better head off" He said beginning to walk away. But as he walked past Miley and got halfway down the sidewalk he turned and asked. "Hey Stewart! What do you say about grabbing a cup of joe with me and couple of my buddies? Invite you friends along we'll have fun!" Miley looked at the boy in front of her and smiled queerly "Dose that work on all the girls Mister Cool? Coffee and a friendly date?" He just smiled "Who said it was a date Stewart?"

Miley blushed and stuttered "Well I-uh I'm sorry I just assumed that uh… I'm so stupid sorry Adam" He just laughed "Come on I'm just fooling with you come with me we'll have a good time" Miley nodded "Alright, I have to confirm it with the love birds but alright" He walked off shouting behind "Meet us at 'The Mud House' at 5:00 don't be late… Miley" He chuckled using her name. Still in a rush of girlish flirting Miley walked in a dream to her friends who sat by the tree cuddled together laughing. "You know what Oliver I must admit your quiet the kisser" Oliver smirked and replied cockily "I know" awarding a playful punch to the shoulder from Lily. "So what now?" Lily asked "Can you bear to stay with me and actually technically be my boyfriend" Oliver sat back leaning against the trunk of the tree and pondered. "Well we're going to fight a hell of a lot that much I know and we'll probably drive each other crazy but I can't think of any other person I wouldn't mind doing that with other then you Lily Truscott" She smiled and kissed his cheek and the two sat in silence until they heard Miley calling them over. Telling them they all had plans for tonight.

And together they stood. Oliver took Lily's hand and he laced his fingers with hers. With smiling faces they walked off toward Miley letting her ramble on and on about a boy she met. But they just sighed happily letting the day's new plans play out. And for once Lily's mind was at ease all seemed right for the moment all was peaceful… until Miley laughed out loud and crowned herself Queen Matchmaker and without her they wouldn't have been able to forgive each other. "NO WAY MILES!" Lily barked. "Yea" Oliver agreed "We would have given in eventually!" Miley simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever love birds"

…End…

Well that about wraps it up. I was a little uncertain about ending it there but since I really don't have any other ideas I thought it was for the best. Well if you like my crazy style of writing then please look at my other stories I don't really get a lot of reviews. This is the first story I've gotten a lot of feedback on so please look at my other stuff but anyway… Thank you for wasting about half of your life reading my stupid story I tip my hat to you my faithful readers. Thank you.

Lazy Days


End file.
